


We'll Figure It Out

by ArticZodiacWolf



Series: What A Beautiful Life [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Archangels, Assassination, Break Up, Changed Personalities, Changed Persons, Cults, Fighting, Flashbacks, Getting Back Together, Held Hostage, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Shapeshifting, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tags Order May Change, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticZodiacWolf/pseuds/ArticZodiacWolf
Summary: Although his childhood could've been better, adulthood gave bigger problems. Sorce was on a world trip with his best friend Sophie, everything was fine until they see a "old" friend again. Unsettled of the behaviour they go back to their home town. The friend however isn't happy that they're going home. While they're giving this specific friend attention, one other friend has been engulfed in danger. Will they be able to rescue him or is it too late?
Relationships: Friend Relation, Minor or Background Relationship(s), OFC/OFC, OMC/OFC, OMC/OMC
Series: What A Beautiful Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865374





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to start with summing thing up.  
> First things first (imma say all the words inside ma head), in my previous/ last chapter I asked about a favor you unfortenately didn't answer it.  
> Second things second (don't tell me what you think i could be), I'm really sorry for the overuse of this topic. But just understand that I want to get feedback or a tip for the next chapter.  
> Third things third (send a prayer to the ones up above), I want to make a summary just like I did in part 1.
> 
> Last things last by the grace of the fire and flames, you're the face of the future the blood in my veins, oh ooooh~ the blood in my veins, oh ooooh~ I was choking in the crowd building my rain up in the clouds falling like ashes to the ground hoping my feelings they would drown. But they never did ebbed and flowed, inhibited libited till it rained down, rained down like... Just typed this out of my head, so if there are any mistakes you know why. Also this isn't a real point just did this because it was planned all along.

Just like last time, I give you a summary from the characters that will appear in this story. Although it really isn't that accurate, because some characters that were minor really showed up once or mentioned by the major characters. I want to promise that this will be more accurate but nothing will be the way you want it to be.

**Sorce Might** _Major_

  * (edit 31-8) _Cerberus_



(edit 31-8) **Raphael Arch** _Major_

**Stephan Warren** _Major_

**Alice Livian** _Major_

**Sophie Rumble** _Major_

  * _Kayla Serpen_



**Rodin Claw** _Major/Minor_

**Christopher Might** _Major/Minor_

**Marc Bane** _Major/Minor_

I will update the summary and take some ranks, take some character out or add some characters. I'll say when I updated it so it's easier to know what I did.

For now this is the whole chapter, but it'll increase overtime.


	2. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laying on the floor, Sorce can't move. He hears people scream before his eyes close of blood loss.
> 
> He was sitting in the living room, sleeping while a party was going on. Because he had enough of the party he goes to his favorite club. Later two friends join him to play a round of darts. The next day however he reunites with his boyfriend, but he didn't expect him to threaten his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if someone is going to read this, it took a while to write the chapter and the next chapter will take even longer. I want to gift a different story to AmryMLeighton, so I won't post the next chapter here for a while.

**(Bold is flashback, it can cause confusion but so be it.)**   
**Suddenly I was back in the burning car, the noise was terrible and a worrying pool of blood turned the street red. Raphael tried to put out the fire, while Stephan called the ambulance and fire department. It was chaos before my vision slowly went black again, I remembered a period of my life again.**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, people were having conversations everywhere. It had been 3 years since I started traveling with Sophie. I can still remember that night, it was literally an evening to remember. Now I am sitting here, in a chair, in a large hotel room full of people we have met. Satisfied, I went looking for Sophie. I saw her laughing with her friends, Jill, Fran and Meo. She saw me coming and she immediately called out, "And, oh! This whopper here," as she prodded me. "Helps me with chores every day. I just hope my girlfriend hears this and will do the same." Some others who heard this also laughed after she dropped herself dramatically into my arms. It took some time getting used to hearing that she had a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend, but I also remember her coming out very well.

**We were close to our town and decided to visit everyone, meeting as usual at my old house. Dad and Marc thought it was fine and they were secretly happy with the company.**

**I immediately took Dad and Marc in a big hug, then I walked over to Raphael and picked him up. Everyone was always laughing at how much he protested against lifting. Slowly, which made him protest even more, I put him down again and gave him a kiss.** **Stephan and Alice had both brought someone, they introduced themselves as Maika and Derek. Unfortunately, the relationships did not last.**

**It was fun and we were eating Marc's homemade apple pie. While Marc and Dad listened to all our stories in silence, they looked happily at each other before looking proud at me. Stephan and Maika were playing around, trying to shove cake in the other's face, which didn't work at all. Alice and Derek were joking with Raphael, who laughed louder than themselves.**

**When it was quiet for a moment Stephan said, jokingly, "Sophie, when will you show your boyfriend? You're the only one without a relationship now." She looked at him very seriously at first, causing him to swallow audibly, then she answered cheerfully. "I do have a relationship, you just don't know anything about it." "What type is he? Does he have blond or brown hair? Tell me, we want details!" Exclaimed Alice enthusiastically. "Why should I tell if I can just ask her to come here?" I immediately looked at her in surprise, while she smiled at me.**

**"Okay, do that." Stephan said, Sophie was on the phone when it hit the others. "Wait a minute, you said she. Didn't you mean he?" Sophie put her phone away and said, "I made no mistake about anything, she could be here any minute." Within seconds we heard the doorbell, I ran straight to it. I wanted to be the first to see her. Sophie was just able to grab my arm so she slid after me. When I stopped, Sophie hit her head against the door. "Ow!" And a very loud thump. I helped Sophie to her feet and opened the door.**

**"Are you okay Sophie?" She asked concerned. "I heard a loud thump. That must have hurt." I took a good look at her, she had brown long hair, looked very healthy and seemed very calm. "Hi, I'm Sorce." I said, holding out my hand. She took my hand and said, "My name is Kayla Serpen. Pleasant to meet you." We slowly walked back to the group.**

**When Kayla came in, Stephan and Alice immediately started asking questions. She looked at Sophie once, who nodded, and answered all the questions. After the curiosity was quenched, she walked past everyone and shook hands. She hesitated for a moment with Dad and Marc. When Dad reached out his hand she eagerly took it, then immediately reached out to Marc.**

**W** **e did not expect our visit to last until late at night, but it was incredibly pleasant. When the rest was gone, Marc stopped me. I looked at him questioningly. “There's something I want to tell you.” “Okay, tell me.” “I love Chris so much and I want to ask your permission.” “For what?… Oh wait, you mean you want to propose?” He nodded and looked expectantly. For a moment I didn't know what to say, but I quickly found myself. "Of course you can, you will make him the happiest man alive and who am I to say no to that?" Relieved, he gave me a hug and laughing pushed me out the door, before I said goodbye and went to our apartment.**

"I'm just going to the pub. Make sure, no, just don't break anything. If something is broken, I will send Cerberus to you and I will not stop him if he eats something." And having said that, I walked out the door. During the walk, Cerberus suddenly came walking next to me. I still remember that he came to my hip, that was when I barely could change. Now he is the same size as me and he has also received dragon wings. Unfortunately I am not the chosen one, but that is no problem for me. Because now I don't have to be the culprit if I bring bad luck.

In the pub, the bartender recognized me and immediately placed my order. I greeted him and took my drink to the table in the corner. A moment later Ross and Lysander came in and walked over to my table. "Don't feel like feeling Cerberus's rage?" I said, laughing. "Indeed, and we thought you could use some company. You were kind of absent from the whole party." said Ross. "Oh yeah? I didn't realize that at all, but what do you want to do now other than drink?" "We've been here many times before, we know they have a table tennis table, a pool table, table football and darts. So you can say what we're going to do." Lysander replied.

I knew what I was good at and I knew what Ross and Lysander were good at. What we all had the same was darts, so I chose darts so that no one would be at a disadvantage. We asked for darts and also brought some drinks. "Ready to lose to the all-powerful champion?" Ross said defiantly. "As long as you don't float above the clouds, otherwise we can't go on playing, oh big dreamer." I replied, Ross couldn't say anything back and Lysander laughed. Ross quickly recovered and stand ready.

"How many points and how many sets, not to mention how many legs?" "Just 501 points, 2 sets and legs best of 3?" Suggested Lysander. "I agree and you Ross?" He nodded in agreement and concentrated on the plate again, when Lysander was finished writing the scores and names he started throwing.

He got a D20, a T10 and a 19. His score was now 412, he looked at us triumphantly. It was Lysander's turn and threw a T19, a 20 and a Bull. His score was now 399, lower than Ross. “Good luck getting a better score, Sorce.” “I can do that, don't worry.” I got ready and threw two T20 and unfortunately a 20. My score was now 361. “What did you say again Lysander?” I said with a chuckle. He shook his head, laughing.

Ross was again and tried to throw three T20s, he managed once but the rest was an 20. Lysander, on the other hand, threw three D20, giving him 279 and I threw two T20 and one D20 again. "So all-powerful champion, how are we supposed to lose to you?" I said tauntingly. "Wait, I'll win the next round."

He now threw two D20 and a 5, grunting, he sat down again. Lysander and I looked at each other and both knew we had to stop after the first set and force Ross to come along. Lysander pitched again and so did I. The score was now 227 for Ross, 162 for Lysander and 100 for me. I could already go out with a T20 and D20, if I missed the D20 I could still go out with D10. Ross began to growl even more now that this was known.

"Ross, hold back. We're not in a supernatural cafe now." Saying this calmed him down. He was again and came to 140 and Lysander to 80. It was my turn. I managed the T20, but I missed the D20, now I had to throw a D10. I also missed the D10 and had to throw a D5 for the next round and otherwise a 1 and D2. Ross came in at 15 and Lysander made it very exciting by throwing a T20, a 10 and a 5, so he was now 5 and had to roll a 1 and D2. Of course I missed the D5, but I did hit 1. Now it was getting exciting, everyone could go out the next lap. I pulled my arm back and threw it. I heard the sound and looked… It was a D2. We were just about to start the next round, when Ross returned the darts and walked out.

Lysander and I quickly followed suit and ran after him. "Why are you just running away, Ross? You can take your loss, right?" He walked on in silence. Lysander stood in front of him and stopped him. "Answer us, Ross. You can't ignore us because you lost, Sorce lost to us so many times in billiards. Did he run away angry? No, he just laughed it off and asked for tips." Ross still said nothing and continued to stare into the distance. I also stood in front of him and tapped him briefly, he looked at me for a moment and was silent. It was quiet for a while until Ross said. "It's not the game, it's me. Since I finished college I haven't had many friends. So I have never been able to cope with my loss. Now that I play with you I find that I should have tried harder to make friends. And ..."

He then looked at me and asked quietly if I could leave him alone with Lysander for a moment. I nodded and called to Cerberus, immediately he came up to me and started running in circles around me. I got dizzy seeing him and dizzy because I felt exactly the same as he did. When I fell to the ground, he collapsed next to me. I stroked him while he slowly caught his breath. I do remember that no one could touch Cerberus or I would feel it too. But now that we are older I can touch him without feeling the same.

Even though I had moved further away from Lysander and Ross, I could still hear and see them. I suddenly heard Ross cry and saw Lysander comfort him. When Ross had stopped, he looked at Lysander and asked. "Do you love me Lysander? Do you love me for who I am?" He sighed and said. "But of course I love you-" "I didn't mean fraternal, but as ... as. As someone you want to share your life with." Ross paused to take a breath. "Never mind, forget what I said. I shouldn't have mentioned this at all." Ross then walked over to me and held my shoulder. "I've tried, I just can't. Thanks again for doing this." He said goodbye and slowly walked back to his apartment.

Lysander came over, "You've probably heard what this was about? I don't know how I feel about him, he's a brother to me and I've never thought of Ross that way. But now I'm confused, I don't know if I love him as family or as more than a friend. How did you know you were in love with your friend Raphael?" I thought and could describe it in so many words. "I can't really describe it with words when I knew I was in love, because I suddenly knew, but you can determine it yourself by answering these questions. The first question is actually, do you like guys? If you can say yes to that, think about how much Ross has to do with your life. How long have you known each other? How well do you know each other? Could you live without ever interacting with him again? If you can answer the last question, I can't, then you love him."

Lysander was now quiet and deep in thought, I wanted to say I was leaving so he could think better, but then he started speaking. "I don't really know, I've never thought about whether I liked boys, on the other hand, I haven't had any feelings for girls since I was 10. But probably yes? I did sneak a peek at other men while showering after a game and deep down I thought it was exciting and fun… Yes, I like guys." "Now you have to answer the others questions. These are easier questions than your sexuality." I added lightly. "You are right there. First, Ross and I have known each other since we were infants, we've been inseparable ever since. We know almost everything about each other, what we like, when we want to do something and you name it. I really couldn't miss him, maybe for an hour, but then I'm going to worry. Then I wonder if he's really at home or if he's safe." Lysander was silent after saying this and realizing it. "I do think that ... No I know and have the feeling in my heart that I love him. I don't understand how I haven't seen this before." He smiled at me and wanted to say something more. "Lysander think about it first, maybe you like guys but not him because you've known each other for so long. We have a meeting tomorrow, I've asked Ross too to come. Then say what you think when you see him at the meeting." He nodded and said he will, while walking away he said _why is love so difficult?_ I laughed and transformed.

Cerberus was behind me as I flew. While we flew I hit a piece of cloud at him with one leg, he looked at me annoyed because of my childish behaviour. His eyes narrowed he went flying in front of me and suddenly he turned and makes a strong wind by moving his wings. But because we were both equally strong, I could fly easily.

Luckily we were soon at our balcony, I transformed back and opened the door. Cerberus entered first and looked around. When he barked briefly, I also walked in. It was dark and quiet in the house, I certainly expected that Sophie and her friends were still talking. When I turned on the light I saw a note on the table. _-Hey Sorce, when you're reading this I'm already doing some “stuff” with Kayla. Could you tidy up a bit? I swept all the junk together. See you later Sorce! Xxx-_ I had to laugh and slowly walked to the garbage bag. It wasn't such a big bag, although it wouldn't have mattered much to my strength. After throwing it in the container, I went to the freezer and pulled out a Ben & Jerry's. I sat in front of the TV and looked for a romantic movie, because I deserved to laugh.

_I was panting in an alley, scared I looked around. Someone was after me. I heard something above and looked up quickly, nothing. Suddenly a pigeon flew past me, I cried out. I quickly walked further to the end of the alley, because there was light there. When I arrived at the lamppost I heard wings flapping again, I looked behind me once. Then to the sky. My heart was pounding in my throat, he sat there waiting with his great sword. I dropped to my knees and begged him. He laughed and said I was weak and it was a waste of time to have to kill an easy target. He landed next to me and grabbed my hair so that I looked at him, "This is the last thing you will see. Enjoy it." Then I felt a twinge for a moment before everything went dark. I was dying, hearing him laugh before I closed my eyes forever._

I woke up shocked, it was morning. The TV was still on, Cerberus lay next to me on the couch. He looked at me with concern. "It's nothing, it was just a bad dream. Let's eat." I got up and walked to the kitchen. There was a large piece of meat in the freezer especially for Cerberus. I cut some off and heated it in the pan, I made an omelet for myself. When both breakfasts were ready I turned off the heat and walked back to the couch.

Cerberus stood wagging his tail at the meat, I put it on the floor and gave him a pat. I also started having breakfast myself, just when I was done the doorbell rang. I muttered to the door. When I opened the door I saw Lysander and Ross, without speaking I let them in. After I gave them what they wanted to drink, Ross started. "Sorce, you remember yesterday when I asked Lysander if he wanted to date me?"

I nodded, I expected Ross to move on, but Lysander continued. "I had no clue how to do that, I was confused and asked you for advice. You gave it, I spent a long night thinking about what I could answer your questions. When I woke up I decided I wanted to date Ross. We also came here to tell you the first about us, after all, you helped it to blossom." "Nice to hear that I could help you. And have you already had...?" They looked at me like I was crazy, I looked back apologetically. So I quickly changed the subject too.

Ross and Lysander was just about to leave when Sophie and Kayla arrived. "Hey Sorce! Thanks again for cleaning up the trash and where did you want to go Ross and Ly? Tell us what you told Sorce." Sophie said immediately, closing the door. Kayla made a terrifying gesture with her hands, slowly rubbing her hands together.

Sophie used her magic to close the curtains and turn off all the lights. Ross and Lysander looked at Sophie expectantly, I had trouble holding back my laughter. She has done this before, she picks up a table and chairs, teleports the victims onto the chairs, shines a bright lamp above the table, brings out something dangerous and then… she asks if they want to eat cookies. She did exactly the things while I thought, only asking about the cookies is something she has to do. "So guys, I'm only asking you this once. Do you understand?" Frightened, Ross and Lysander nodded. "Would you like a homemade cookie?"

Kayla and I couldn't help laughing when we saw their faces. Sophie tried to look angrily at us but then a few seconds later laying on the floor laughing. Lysander was the first to recover from his shock and then laughed too. We had all just calmed down when Ross suddenly said very softly, "Sophie, can I still have my cookie?"

I laughed again which made Kayla laugh too which made Sophie and Lysander laugh again. Ross looked at us for a moment before laughing too. Again we were almost done laughing when I fell to the floor and looked at them with a red face. And as a friend of course you always laugh when your friend falls. I couldn't really laugh because my face hurt, but luckily I could still smile.

"Okay, everyone just stand still and don't say funny things if I have to laugh again, I'm going to pass out." Sophie said, we agreed and nodded. When we were sure we weren't going to laugh, Sophie turned the curtains and lights back on. "But tell me Ross, what did you tell Sorce?" When Ross still didn't answer after a while, she asked "Ly? Can you tell me, I feel like Ross has a breakdown."

He touched Ross for a moment, then said "It's all because of your friend. Ross and I are dating since today." "What great news this is! I'm going to give you a hug, then you can leave." While Sophie was hugging, Kayla asked me, "Sorce, what was your dream about?" I sighed, "I was a different person, I was walking down an alley and was chased by someone, I walked to the light at the end of the alley, when I was there I looked up and saw someone sitting there with a big sword and blood red wings. He said to that person _“You are a weak person Sam Ostrum, your friend Edward Deer gave me more of a fight even though you can't call it a fight. Do you know what he said? He said you, Sam Ostrum, could kill me. I shouldn't have come to you at all, but I'm here anyway and that's because of your very first impression. You weren't really nice to them then, but that's not the point."_ He held Sam's hair and said in his ear, _"Do you see the sky? This is the last thing you will see. Enjoy it."_ Then he stabbed Sam with his sword in his gut and twisted it around. Then he released Sam, causing him to fall to the ground. Laughing he flew away. But what I don't understand is that he said that Sam was unkind to his friends and the only one who could be is Raphael, but he was never cold or maniacal during his training. So I'm worried."

Thoughtfully Kayla nodded. "Okay, you need to find him as soon as possible. I'm pretty sure Sophie will help you." "What should I help with?" Asked Sophie. Kayla put a hand to her head so she knew immediately what it was about. "Sorce, we do need to find Raphael as soon as possible. If this continues, I think we'll need to get rid of him and kill him before he ever gets an order to kill us. Luckily Alice and Stephan are safe, Raphael is only given assignments that contain supernatural beings."

"Hey Sorce? Raphael is your boyfriend, right?" Ross asked me. "Yes, Raphael, not this Raphael."

"Where were you in the dream? That's very important so I can track him down." Kayla asked. "I was a few blocks away, I think Half Life Street. If Cerberus can smell the blood we know Raphael is nearby." Suddenly I was lying on the floor and saw myself talking, but I also saw Raphael standing by the window. And I was back in my own body. "Come on, we have to be quick."

Without further explaining, I walked out the door with Cerberus, Sophie close behind. I started running behind the figure in front of us, as I ran I transformed and almost caught up with Raphael when he suddenly almost pierced me with his sword then he flew away. Grunting, I jumped after him and tried to save my strength as much as possible by making even powerful strokes.

I heard Sophie shout behind me that it was an illusion. "Why do you say that? You just saw Raphael fly away, didn't you?" "I say this because you thought you saw him, but who are alone now? Right, Ross and Lysander. Neither can do much against an archangel. So don't be stubborn and come and protect them!" I was very doubtful now, I could leave Cerberus behind but then run the risk of him getting hurt or come along and make sure Ross and Lysander are safe.

"Okay, let's go back quickly before we're late." I quickly transformed back and ran to the apartment. "Sophie, when we get there, get your paralyze spell ready. We need him badly if I'm going to fight." She nodded and tried to go even faster, she couldn't. I slowed and transformed, then I bumped into Sophie so that she landed on my back. We were at the apartment in no time.

When we stepped in, Ross and Lysander were in a corner together. Kayla was ready to block an attack. Raphael stood in front of her, with a large sword still covered in blood from his previous victim, Sam Ostrum. Before he could move, I pushed him aside. He then looked at me with empty black eyes.

Suddenly I was furious, furious at the school teaching him to kill, furious with him for not being able to control himself ... and furious with myself for not being able to help him get out of this horrible life or soften it even a bit . He wanted to lash out now, but I was already transformed and on his chest. He tried to push me off, but Cerberus also stood on his chest, leaving him with almost no air.

Suddenly I heard the gentle grinding of metal on leather. I ordered Cerberus to jump away, unfortunately I was less lucky and got hit in the back leg that transformed back into my right leg. I was completely transformed back, I looked at him in shock. He promised never to work with this stuff that prevents transformations. "Sophie! Do it! Now!" Before he could injure me again, he dropped the knife and lay on the ground paralysed.

Kayla sat down next to me and inspected the wound. She concentrated and ran her hand slowly over the wound, I felt the poison slowly leave my body and the wound heal. I looked at her with relief. "And now what?" She asked generally. "We'll tie him up and search him for weapons." No one really started to move. I sighed, because I knew what this was about. "Are you guys really that scared to strip him off until he's naked?" "Well I'm not afraid to see a guy naked, but he's your boyfriend-" I gave Kayla a look and she fixed her mistake "he is your very best friend.” “Okay, I'll search him if you find a sturdy chair, rope, and tape.”

Quickly Sophie and Kayla went to get the things I asked for. While Ross and Lysander sat in the corner and held each other tight. I carried Raphael to the bathroom and began to undress him gently. First his cape, it was full of knives and bombs, then his shoes and his pants with a dartgun in it, then his shirt, but I was not prepared for his entire torso to be covered with scars and finally his underwear. When I got rid of all the guns, I put back on his underwear, shirt, and pants. I left the rest on the floor.

When I came back into the room there was a chair ready. Sophie and Kayla were also on hand to tie and tape him. It took a while but then we tied him tightly to the chair. Sophie made the spell disappear, the very first thing he did was look at us all one by one. He let his gaze rest on me and laughed.

"What's there to laugh about, Raphael? Don't upset me, you might see me as a potential target, I see you as a dead man." "Sorce, do you really think I'm afraid of death? Think for a moment, how long haven't you seen me? How much do you think I've changed?" I paused. "You are not afraid of death, because they have taken everything out of you, from your mind to your soul, they filled the hole that remained with killing enthusiasm. We haven't seen each other for 3 years, of course you changed. But who I see in front of me has not changed, the person in front of me is a slave, a robot, someone who does not know what is good and what is bad. I don't know how I could be in love with you, maybe it was better to kill me then before I could endanger your career?” He looked the other way in silence, I grabbed his chin and let him in watch straight into my eyes.

"You know why I can't kill you." I missed his pale blue eyes, now they were all black. "Raph? What have they done to you? You're not like that at all, why are you doing this now?" "You don't know anything about me, so don't pretend you understand." "If you tell me I can help you otherwise we'll leave you here until another Archangel comes to free you, that would be very humiliating to be rescued by a colleague?” He glared at me. "So you want to know what they did? They killed my entire family in front of my eyes every time I failed to do something, was punished by killing someone or getting new scars. Not to mention you, you are an incredible liar, you said you loved me and then you cheated."

I looked at him in amazement. "Where did you hear where I cheated at all? I haven't slept with anyone since I'm traveling." He looked at me in surprise and shook his head in frustration. "No! You're lying, they said they saw you with someone else." "Who said that? Your friends at the school?"

Concerned, I looked at Kayla, walked over to her and whispered so that Raphael wouldn't hear. "I think he's brainwashed, pretending we're a normal couple while we're connected for life." "I did think the same thing, but what do you think I can do? I can try to remove the block, but he must be knocked out first." she said with a concerned look. I knew no one else here was strong enough to knock him out all at once. I started to charge, while I waited to charge up I looked at Raphael. "I'm really sorry Raphael, but if I don't do this, I'm afraid we need to kill you." "What do you mean-" he asked before I hit him with a solid right. Immediately his eyes closed and he sat limp in the chair.

"Okay, start Kayla." She nodded and grabbed his head with her hands. Sophie stopped by her, trying to transmit as much strength as possible to Kayla. I went to reassure Ross and Lysander and offered them a drink. "It will be okay guys. We're trying to get him back." They nodded slowly. When I went up to Kayla she said, "We managed to break the block, but I don't know how he's going to behave. I have never undone a block before." I nodded to confirm that I had understood.

I grabbed a chair and sat down next to Raphael so that he saw me first and would be instantly reassured. Slowly he started to move again, he turned his head and looked at me. He smiled at me. “Hello, Sorce, how are you?” “I'm fine, but I'd better ask you how you're doing.” “I'm fine, but I have a headache and where are we now?” “The headache? Well the headache could be because of me because I had to knock you out so Kayla could help you against your block." "What do you mean, my block? There was nothing wrong at all! You don't know me anymore."

"What's going on, Sorce? We heard voices… Hey Raphael how are you now?” Asked Sophie. "I'm fine, I still can't understand how you thought I was brainwashed, I have to go back home. They'are already expecting me." He tried to get up, but found that he was tied to the chair. "Untie me, I have to go back." "I can't, we tied you up because you attacked us," Sophie said. "I would never do that. Are you sure you still know everything well? Sorce, untie me and so I can go back." He then looked at me, with his pale blue eyes.

I looked at Sophie for a moment and saw that she was planning the same, I just nodded and sighed. "Raph we will untie you, but on one condition. We go home with you and we go to school with you." "I like that you are worried about me, but this is not necessary."

"Not necessary? NOT NECESSARY? You wanted to kill our friends, you killed Sam and Edward, if you continue like this, we are afraid you will eventually need to kill us or Alice and Stephan. You certainly need guidance and I will talk to the school board about their teaching methods." Raphael tried to say something, but I didn't give him the chance. "Shut up, Sophie, can you call my father and say we'll be back? Then I'm going to knock him out again, or he'll fly right away.”

“Okay I will, can you pack my clothes after you're done with Raphael?” I nodded and looked at him, before knocking him out he looked at me like I betrayed him, it didn't bother me. "Ross and Lysander? You can use this apartment until we return and if not, then this apartment is yours too. Kayla do you need anything else? Otherwise we can go now. Are you ready Sophie? This is going to take a lot of energy, so get steady."

Sophie and Kayla came closer, Sophie began to cast a spell. I packed our bags and after a bright flash we were in the living room of my old house.

"Welcome home, Sorce." I said to myself.

**Author's Note:**

> What I wanted to add is that I really want to update regularly, but I haven't pre-written this so it will probably take longer. It also doesn't help that it costs so much time to write one sentence and that I haven't written in a while, so the chapters may seem short or there's some missing information. I'll try my best to avoid these problems, but for now.
> 
> Until we meet again.


End file.
